Volume 6 Shorts
by ezmodo
Summary: Various shorts written while volume 6 was airing. Mostly Lancaster. Cross-posted from my Tumblr.
1. Promise

**AN: Takes place after chapter 1, before RWBY and JNPR reunite in Argus.**

"_I'm sorry."_

_He feels himself fly backwards, head bouncing off the back of the locker as the door closes, locking him in. He's scrabbling at the door immediately, punching, scratching, _anything _to get the damn thing open, to keep her from leaving him._

_The girl approaches, not meeting his eyes. She punches a few commands into the panel on the locker and steps back, finally raising her face to meet his desperate gaze._

"_Promise," she says with gentle confidence, silver eyes squinting in a full faced smile. And then the locker rockets upwards and he's leaving her behind, leaving her to die._

Jaune woke with a start, practically choking on her name. His eyes dart around the empty train car in a panic, heart racing. He notices a boy near his feet, probably not even ten-years-old. Trying to get a closer look at Crocea Mors, apparently. The boy looks at him wide-eyed, worry plain on his face. Jaune tries to smile, to reassure him, but he must not be very convincing as the boy immediately springs to his feet and sprints for the door leading towards the forward cars.

Jaune leans back with a sigh, willing his heart to slow. He raises his hands to his face, massaging his cheeks, trying to wipe the nightmare from his memory. _Promise_ she had said, no lie or deception on her face. She had been gentle, reassuring, trying to lift his spirits as she always did. But a promise means little when you're lost out in the snow carrying a magic lamp that draws the Grimm. When you're being hunted by Salem's goons.

_She's with her team_, he tells himself. _She's with Qrow and Ozpin. She's safe with them. _

_Safer than with you._

He lurches to his feet and fixes Crocea Mors back to his hip, grinding his teeth. Dragging his feet, he trudges to the back of the car to look out the rear windows. Was the snow coming down harder than before? Was she going to be stuck out there in a blizzard? How long had he been asleep? How much longer did they have to go? It could take her weeks to reach Argus on foot.

_Trust her. She's never let you down._

He shakes his head and turns to rejoin his team but pauses. Ren was the one who sent him back here, and for good reason. After the train decoupled, he couldn't keep up the facade. He had been pacing, hand resting on the pommel of his sword. Wild eyed. Stressed. So Ren suggested he go rest while he could, banished to the back car to keep him from worrying the passengers. To keep him from riling everyone up. To keep him from drawing the Grimm and ruining the whole reason team RWBY detached the rear cars in the first place.

_Trust her._

He did. She was the one person, other than Ren and Nora, whom he felt he could trust with anything. _But can you trust the others?_ They left her once before. Her own uncle had used her as bait. He didn't doubt Ozpin was the one who sent her mother on the mission she never came home from and would he really hesitate to send another Rose down the same path? They-

_Stop_, he told himself, grinding his teeth all the harder. They had had their own problems to deal with. Yang lost her arm. Weiss was taken by her father. Blake had to deal with _terrorists_. And they all came back. Qrow was keeping his distance to keep her safe from his own semblance. Ozpin wasn't some evil mastermind, he was the man keeping the world from falling into darkness. Without any one of them Haven would have been another Beacon, only worse.

_Trust them_, he tells himself, but he can't.

He doesn't need to see his reflection to know that he doesn't need to be among the passengers. He opens his scroll, Ruby's name at the top of his contacts. No signal. Taking a deep breath, he scrolls past and lands on Nora, dialing her.

"Rise and shine, o' leader of mine!" she answers cheerily. "How you feeling? You didn't sleep all that long."

"Fine," he lies, and he can tell by the huff on the other end of the line that she wasn't buying it. "How are things up there? How much longer until we reach Argus?"

"Just peachy up here. Volunteered Ren to give the kids horsey rides, it's just too adorable! I've been hanging out with this real swell lady named-"

"How much longer?" he repeats, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"'bout an hour or so, so sayeth the Dud." she replied.

Jaune didn't respond, returning to his vigil, staring out the rear window of the train. How long would it take them to make it back to where they left Ruby behind? Had they already cleared out the Manticores? Would they be able to find shelter from the weather for the night? Would they even get a chance to sleep with the Relic drawing more Grimm to them?

"Jaune." Nora's voice cut through his darkening thoughts. "She'll be okay."

Would she? Salem wouldn't just let them skip their way to Atlas with Relic in hand. Their victory at Haven was a fluke and now they wouldn't have a Faunus army or armed police to bail them out. Emerald and Mercury were bad enough, but what if that big guy showed up again? What if he came with Tyrian? Would there be any hope of surviving that?

"I can't leave her out there, Nora." he said, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cold glass. Ruby was strong, the strongest of their group. But Pyrrha had been even stronger. "I can't."

"We won't," he heard, both through the receiver and from the front of the car. Nora stood there, scroll held to one ear while her other hand hoisted her hammer across her shoulder. At her side was Ren, hands clasped behind his back.

"What's the plan?" Ren asked simply.

Jaune rose to his feet, pawing away an unshed tear from the corner of his eye with the heel of his hand. _Be smart_ a voice in the back of his mind cautioned. Being reckless could get them all lost in the winter wilderness, could put them in a situation where _they _were the ones in need of rescue, could get Ren and Nora killed. Traveling on foot was not an option. They'd need transportation. They'd need help.

"We'll start at the Atlesian garrison," Jaune replied, pocketing his scroll as he walked up to join them, "and go from there."

He'd be making her break her promise, but found himself eager to be on the receiving end of her squeaky sass. Just like when they had left Patch nearly a year ago, they'd stick together. They'd keep each other safe.


	2. Big Sisters

**AN: Takes place after episode 7.**

Jaune Arc stared his opponent down from across the table. His strategy was impeccable. As soon as his foe took his next move, his trap would be sprung and the contest would be his.

His dreaded enemy reached towards the center of the table, no hesitation in his certainty, and grabbed one of the colorful duckies arranged on top of the game board and promptly shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh no you don't you little carnivore. Spit that out!"

The toddler squealed around the duck in his mouth, dodging and twisting left and right to keep his mother from taking the game piece from him. Sat in her lap as he was, he couldn't evade forever. Terra finally hooked a finger in his cheek and pried the soggy fowl from its prison. Adrian laughed delightedly and made a grab for it, ready to start the game again.

Terra tossed the duck at Jaune and he yelped, trying to dodge but failing. His legs were practically crammed under the plastic kiddie table in the play room and with nowhere to run, the spit-soaked duck bounced off his forehead and landed in his lap. He collapsed back with a sigh.

Laughter sounded from down the hall. His friends were laughing at him, he knew. Not _him_ him, but him as a kid. That poor prisoner that suffered seventeen years of abuse at the hands of seven twisted jailers. Saphron had pulled out the big guns as soon as lunch was cleared away – family photo albums. Digitized. Blown up and displayed life-size on the screen in the living room. The leader knew when retreat was in order and retreat he had.

He could make them all out. Nora and Yang practically rocking the walls with their guffaws. Weiss and Blake's giggling. Even Oscar was laughing it up. Ren, bless him, was quiet. And above all of them, cackling delightedly, was Ruby, strong and clear. He sighed again, failing to keep a crooked grin off his face. Let them have their fun. They'd seen him in a dress at Beacon, they could see him in a dress when he was five.

In any case, it was a good opportunity to get to know the newest members of his family. He rocked himself back up to the table and leaned across, poking his nephew in the stomach, eliciting a giggle. "Guess you win this round, buddy. I won't go so easy on you next time."

Terra sniffed the air and smiled deviously at Jaune. "Next time is now, it seems. Someone needs his diaper changed." And with that she unceremoniously thrust her son across the table and into Jaune's lap.

—

"This is my first time being a big sister. How am I doing so far?" Terra teased, leaning against the wall nearby to give directions while Jaune cleaned up her son.

"Like a pro," Jaune grumbled, staring down at the chore foisted on him by his newest sister. Said chore smiled up at him and began giggling and wiggling his way up the changing table to freedom. "Hey, hold it!"

"Don't be afraid to manhandle him a little bit, it'll take forever otherwise." Terra reached over and grabbed Adrian by the ankle, pulling him back into place. The boy just kept on giggling. "He's not made of glass, Jaune. You won't hurt him."

"Right." He held his nephew steady with one hand and grabbed the box of wet wipes with the other. Adrian squirmed and struggled even now. He needed a distraction.

Inspiration struck. He handed the boy the box of wet wipes and the boy's eyes went wide, turning the box every which way. He had finally stopped squirming at least.

"Clever," Terra praised, "Guess that's a huntsman team leader for you."

"Mm." The clothes were off, now came the diaper. Jaune shuddered slightly as he undid the straps on each side. The smell intensified and he nearly gagged. He unfolded the diaper down and paled. _Why is it_ _green?!_

Jaune ground his teeth as he heard his friends laugh in the other room.

"I never had a family growing up," she continued, heedless of Jaune's plight. "But since marrying Saph I suddenly have more family than I can handle. Crazy, right? It was just me for a long time, then just me and Saph, and now suddenly I have parents, and sisters, and even a darling baby brother."

She punctuated that with a pat to Jaune's head while making her way around to her son. He grunted in response as he went through another wipe trying to clean the horror that was his nephew's butt.

"And best of all," she said, poking her son's nose affectionately, "is this little monster."

Said little monster was finally clean. At least Jaune hoped so. He had gone through a dozen wipes before they finally came away clean.

"So, uh, isn't there a powder that comes next? And I have no idea how to put a diaper on," Jaune asked.

"Oh don't worry about that. It's a little early in the day, but you can go ahead and give him his bath. Might as well get the full experience, right?"

Terra must have noticed his deadpan reaction to that suggestion and chuckled happily. "Baths are easy, trust me. Or you could go help your sister with the entertainment."

Jaune groaned, "You've really got the big sister thing down pat. Fine, bath it is."

She handed him the naked boy with a smile. "The second floor bathroom has all his toys. C'mon."

—

The laughter grew louder as they approached the living room. _Eyes forward, go straight for the stairs, don't stop for anything._ He adjusted Adrian in his arms, nodded to himself, and plunged through the entryway.

"Oh my god are those SEQUINS?!"

"He's certainly showing a lot of skin."

"HE'S SO SPARKLY!"

_Crap. They made it to the first dance recital. Stop for nothing, Jaune Arc, nothing!_

He had barely started up the stairs when Saphron headed him off, approaching with a big grin plastered on her face.

"There's the star of our show! How's my darling baby boy and my other darling baby boy?" Her eyes glittered mischievously as she pinched both her son's and Jaune's cheek while cooing like a baby. Jaune slapped her hand away and Adrian followed suit, pushing at his mother's hand with a whine.

Saphron's grin only widened.

Jaune looked past his sister and grimaced. His friends were spread out along the couch, humor lighting up their faces. They had even made popcorn for the occasion. Yang had a notebook in her lap. Was Yang taking notes? _Was Yang taking notes?!_

He turned quickly to continue his retreat up the stairs when they called out to him.

"You had impeccable fashion sense when you were younger. What happened?" Weiss teased.

"You really got _down_, Jauney. Bet you had girls lined up all the way around the schoolyard!" Nora sounded almost proud.

"He could really shake that booty, eh Rubes?" Yang snickered, elbowing her sister in the side.

Jaune's face burned in embarrassment. His eyes settled on Ruby, sitting on the far side of her sister with a pillow clutched to her chest. She was red in the face and looked away briefly before meeting his eyes and smiling apologetically. He felt his stomach clench as she blushed prettily at him.

"Speaking of booties," Yang said. "You still got that birthmark on your left butt cheek?"

_Aaaand I'm out_. Jaune took the steps two at a time as the laughter chased him up the stairs.

"Ooo! I can answer that one!" Nora exclaimed, and the laughter grew.

—

Jaune sat on the edge of the tub, Adrian resting on his knee. It was like he was back home again, house filled with women intent on tormenting him that he couldn't bring himself to hate. He hadn't gotten this treatment since he left for Beacon except from Nora. And now they were all in on it.

Jaune let out a long sigh and turned his nephew to face him. "At least I've got you, bud. We're outnumbered, but Arc men have to stick together."

Adrian responded by blowing spit bubbles. Jaune sighed again.

Jaune reached over and turned the water on, leaving his hand under the faucet to check the temperate as Terra came in to join him.

"You've got good friends, though they certainly don't pull their punches," she joked, pulling a towel down from the cupboard. She tested the water herself and with a nod of satisfaction put the stopper in, letting the tub fill with water. She only let the water rise a few inches before turning it off.

"That's it?" Jaune asked.

"Doesn't take much. Go ahead and toss him in," she responded as she sat on the toilet and pulled out her scroll.

Jaune nodded and placed the boy gingerly into the tub. It was already filled with toys, various blocks and animals, and he immediately went to town, splashing back and forth. "Now what?"

"Let him play," she responded, already typing away at her scroll. "Baths are easy. 99% playtime, 1% washing. Perfect time to catch up on work mail."

Jaune shrugged. He turned back to his nephew and decided to join in. He found an Atlesian warship and skimmed it along the surface making engine noises, kicking up water at the boy. Adrian squealed and slapped his hands up and down, splashing Jaune full in the face. Jaune couldn't help but laugh with him.

This continued for some time, both boys going back and forth in their games. Terra continued to tap quietly away at her scroll, occasionally groaning or muttering a curse under her breath. Eventually, she sat the scroll aside and stretched.

"Enjoying dad practice?" she asked, sitting down beside Jaune at the tub.

Jaune scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Now _that's _a big sister question if I've ever heard one. You sure you haven't had practice before?"

Terra snorted a laugh. "Just at the wedding and a little after the honeymoon. It's easier to tease little brothers than sisters. Still, I'm no expert on the whole parent thing, but you seem to be doing a good job. And if you're anything like Saph, you'll be great."

"Don't have time for that in the foreseeable future," Jaune replied easily.

_Or ever, really._

Ruby had shared the truth of their war against Salem. There'd be no end. To his surprise, it really didn't change much for him. His goal was the same. Stick with Ruby, with his friends. Keep them all safe. He was actually kind of relieved there'd be no climactic battle against Salem. All they had to do was what Oz had been doing for who knows how long. Keep the relics out of Salem's reach, kill Grimm, protect the people.

And who was to say his friends couldn't have their happy ending? They didn't have to fight Salem forever. Huntsmen started families, retired, and hung up their weapons all the time. Ren and Nora could settle down, Weiss could take over her company, Ruby could…

Ruby would fight Salem until her final day. She wouldn't let some lamp decide otherwise. And even if she did decide to hang up her scythe, there'd be no peace for her. Salem might excuse the rest of them so long as they were no longer a threat, but she wouldn't let a silver eyed warrior live. Ruby would be hunted.

It made him angry. Sick. Sad. So he'd do the only thing he could do. He'd stick with her. And when Salem's goons came for her life, he would stand with her and fight. And, more likely, stand between them, and die for her.

He was snapped from his thoughts with another splash of water to the face, Adrian giggling like mad all the while. Jaune smiled down at him and splashed him back. Stuff like that wasn't worth worrying about. Everyone was safe and happy. They'd get to Atlas and plan their next move from there.

"Okay," Terra said, "one last big sister question for you. Which one?"

Jaune looked at her sideways, not trying to mask his confusion. "Which one what?"

"Which one's your girlfriend?"

"Wha- I don't- They're my _friends_, don't make it weird!" Jaune spluttered, voice cracking at the end.

"You're traveling with a whole pack of beautiful huntresses and you're not dating one of them?" She snorted. "No way."

"It's true!" His voice kept rising.

"Fine. But you have the hots for one of them, right? I bet it's that Faunus girl. She's exotic, likes to show off the goods…" Terra was wagging her eyebrows at him. _She's as bad as Saph! Saph probably put her up to this!_

As if she were called, Saphron appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame with one hip cocked and a predatory grin on her face. "Not a bad guess, honey, but I can read my little brother like a book. If we were going off looks alone, it'd be Weiss. She's _so_ his type, the dainty princess and all that. Buuuut…"

He needed to get out of here, _now_, but he was blocked in. Maybe he could throw Adrian at her to distract her long enough for him to slip free?

"All that time staring at his scroll the first night? Those little glances when he thinks no one's looking?"

The window! He could jump out the- _that thing is tiny I'll never squeeze through there!_

"Aaaaand a certain someone told me about a hug that lasted a whole lot longer than the others and may or may not have included _tears of joy-_"

He looked between his two big sisters and knew there was no way out. So he looked to his last hope. The other man in the family who would have his back, even against his mothers, _especially_ against his mothers. Arc men stuck together!

Adrian was blowing spit bubbles again.

Jaune groaned in defeat. He felt right at home.


	3. Cooling Their Heads

**AN: Takes place during episode 8.**

"I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves."

Ren followed his team upstairs, heading immediately to their shared room. Nora had left the door open, knowing Ren would follow.

He slipped into the room, easing the door shut behind him. Jaune and Nora were sitting side by side on the bed looking predictably worse for wear. Jaune was hunched over near the foot of the bed, elbows propped up on his knees and head in his hands, staring blankly at the floor. Nora, leaning against his shoulder, had her arms crossed and was glaring at the wall so fiercely that Ren thought she was trying to burn a hole through it. Without interrupting her staring match with the wall, Nora slapped the empty spot next to her twice, causing the bed and its occupants to shake briefly from the impact.

Ren quietly made his way to her side and sat, reaching across her back to rest his hand on her shoulder.

She flinched at that and grumbled, "I'm mad. Let me be mad." Ren didn't intend to use his semblance but nodded in acceptance, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Team JNPR stayed that way for some time. Jaune was silent and unmoving. Nora was like a bull, huffing and puffing angrily through her nose. Ren waited patiently for one of his teammates to break the silence. Jaune finally did.

"I'm a real asshole." It came out barely above a whisper. Jaune's head was still lowered, face hidden.

"Yup," Nora grunted, but gave his shoulder a supportive nudge all the same. "But you weren't the only one, so don't worry about it too much."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The others, duh! When were they planning on telling us, huh?" Nora's voice grew as she continued. "Would they have even told us had we not accidentally brought it up? Just kept up the whole charade?"

"Ruby wouldn't do that." Jaune said softly.

Nora harrumphed in response. "_Ruby_ wouldn't."

Ren sighed. Nora still held a grudge against Ruby's teammates since the fall of Beacon, a grudge he was thankful she never let slip in front of them. Nora saw Ruby as family, and she could be unreasonable when family was involved.

He cut in, trying to be the voice of reason. "They were probably just waiting for the right moment. Our priority was, and still is, getting the relic to Atlas. Knowing the truth wouldn't change that."

"Which truth is that?" Nora snapped. "That Salem's unkillable? That's Ozpin's been lying from day one? That we're destined to lose? That Pyrrha-"

Ren squeezed her shoulder to cut her off. Nora let out a long shaky breath and reached up, placing her hand atop Ren's. "Sorry," she said quietly.

He smiled reassuringly at her before looking past to Jaune. He had Pyrrha's sash in his hands, gently brushing it with his thumbs.

It hurt his heart to see. Ren remembered all those nights on their march across Remnant. The nights when Jaune was too tired to sneak off to train. When he would sit in front of a dying campfire, sash in hand, staring blankly into the embers.

"She didn't." Jaune finally turned to face them, voice growing stronger. "Pyrrha didn't die for nothing," he reiterated. There were no tears. Jaune let the sash slip through his fingers and return to his side. He propped himself up a bit – still hunched over but now staring ahead at the wall.

Nora rested a hand on Jaune's back, rubbing comforting circles. "So what now, fearless leader?" she asked.

He took a steadying breath and kept his eyes fixed forward. "You guys should-"

"If you finish that sentence I will break your legs, Jauney." Nora interrupted sweetly.

"And I'll hold you down while she does it," Ren added. "We aren't going anywhere, Jaune."

"Yeah. Thanks," he said, quickly using his shoulder to dab at the corner of his eye. "And sorry."

"Darn right you are," Nora forced a laugh, slapping her leader soundly on his back and nearly forcing him off the bed.

The silence returned but now it was almost comfortable. Ren took a deep breath and leaned back a bit to look over his teammates, his family. Nora's rage had subsided, Jaune's eyes showed more life. JNPR would make it through this together like they always had.

Jaune groaned suddenly, covering his face with his hands as he fell back onto the bed. "I nearly put Oscar through a wall," he moaned through his hands. "I might have done worse. How do I apologize for that?"

"Good thing Ruby was around to give your leash a tug," Nora giggled. Jaune groaned louder.

Ren laughed behind a closed fist as he watched Nora lean over and ruffle their leader's hair affectionately.

"Who's a good boy? _Who's a good boy?_" she cooed as Jaune tried to wave her off. "That's right, YOU are!"

"Knock it off, Nora!" he whined, failing to fight the girl off.

Nora's laughter grew. "Awww, you didn't deny it~" she teased, stealing a page from Saphron.

Their fun was interrupted by a shriek from downstairs. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALL?!"

Nora and Jaune stopped dead, heads slowly turning towards the door.

"Looks like you'll be apologizing to more than just Oscar," Ren deadpanned.


	4. Big Sisters 2

**AN: Takes place after episode 8.**

"Do I really have to do this?" Jaune groused.

"Yes!" three voices answered in unison. Saphron was flanked by her wife Terra and Jaune's it's-not-like-that-she's-just-my best friend Ruby. There would be no escape.

"Stop whining and move a little to the right, you're blocking the hole. And hold that sign straight!" Saphron snapped, lining up the shot with her scroll. She'd decided to have this one printed and hung at that very spot once the wall was repaired. Or maybe she could leave the damage and hang the picture over it? That would tickle her to no end, but she doubted Terra would go for it.

"I mean, if you don't want to so badly then you could pay to have the wall fixed." Terra offered, causing Jaune to flinch. Apparently damage caused by hissy fits were not covered under their homeowners insurance.

"And don't think you're off the hook with just this, buster!" Ruby added.

Saphron snickered at that. Ruby had her arms crossed and cheeks puffed, trying to look intimidating. She still wasn't entirely clear on what had caused her brother to put a hole in her wall and subsequently landed him in the doghouse with Ruby. Judging by the sparkle in Ruby's eye, however, Saphron thought that it wouldn't last much longer. She looked like she was putting on a mean face more to keep herself from smiling than anything else.

Jaune looked suitably miserable for his picture. Shoulders slumped and eyes looking away from the damage he had done, he held the sign up as Saphron centered her shot, making sure the words were readable.

**_I threw a temper tantrum._**

Saphron snapped the photo and nudged her two accomplices so they could admire her handiwork. Terra nodded in satisfaction, Ruby barely concealed a giggle.

"_Please_ tell me that's good enough," Jaune whined, squirming uncomfortably. He always cowed to his sisters' demands but he could be such a poor sport about it.

"This'll do," Saphron allowed, "for now. Here, give me that sign. Ruby, you go stand next to him. I want pictures while I can get them."

Ruby skipped over to Jaune and took the sign from him, handing it back to Terra. It looked like Ruby already had a pose in mind. She stood at Jaune's side, underneath the damage he had caused. She raised both hands and pointed back at the wall, a look of exaggerated shock on her face. Saphron laughed as she readied her shot. Jaune covered his eyes with his hand in frustration as she took the photo. Ruby followed that up by covering her mouth with her hands, looking up at Jaune in mock horror. Saphron took another.

"Oh come ooooon, Jaune!" Ruby complained. When he didn't respond, Ruby dug a finger into his exposed side, causing the boy to yelp and jump away. She advanced on him, hands extended and fingers wiggling menacingly. "You have to smile for pictures!"

"Don't you dare, Ruby," Jaune whimpered, literally backed into a corner.

She sprung at him, hands a blur. He writhed and squealed with each successful poke and prod, begging her to stop. Jaune tried to meet her attacks with his own, causing the two to devolve into a mass of laughter and shouting, forgetting their audience.

Saphron had switched over to video when the tickle war begun and she watched happily, heart full to bursting. _So wholesome! So pure! So damn ADORABLE! _This was happening. She _needed_ this to happen. She looked to Terra, beaming.

Her wife sighed and gave Saphron a tired smile. They had talked about this at length the night after they had cornered Jaune in the bathroom. Terra hadn't fought her on it but did urge Saphron not to push too hard lest the whole thing backfire.

Saphron stopped the recording and cleared her throat loudly, interrupting their battle. Jaune and Ruby froze simultaneously, finally turning their heads to realize they weren't alone. Their hands were on each other's waists, faces red from exertion. Saphron took the damning photo with the sweetest smile she could muster.

The teens practically leapt out of each other's arms. Jaune, having nowhere to go, slammed back into the wall, earning a sharp "Watch it!" from Terra. Ruby practically vanished and appeared several feet away, flower petals floating to the ground around her.

Saphron's smile turned predatory. "Okay, now let's-"

"Jaune," Terra cut in, "let's go get Adrian up from his nap. I don't want him to stay up all night."

"Greatidealet'sdothat," he babbled as he scrambled away to safety. Terra looked to her wife and mouthed _too hard_ as she followed Jaune out of the room.

Saphron huffed impatiently. How was that too hard? They were being so ridiculously cute all on their own. She turned her attention to Ruby, who was busy distracting herself by fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, face as red as her namesake. _This is too much fun_, she thought, _but maybe I should dial it back a little._

"Ruby?" she said, as she moved over to the couch. "I have some more photos that I didn't show the other day. Mostly family stuff. Wanna see?"

"S-sure!" Ruby squeaked, smoothing out her skirt as she went to join her.

—

"C'mon big guy, time to wake up."

Terra leaned down into the crib, rubbing circles on her son's back. The boy squirmed under her touch and let out a huge baby yawn that she loved so much. She tugged down the back of his diaper and found him clean and dry – bullet dodged for uncle Jaune, who hung back in the corner, embarrassment still plain on his face from being caught earlier.

"You lucked out," she told him, "no diaper change needed."

She saw Jaune sag in relief before lifting Adrian to her shoulder. The boy nuzzled into her neck immediately with a whine, not ready to wake yet. Terra turned for the door, calling back to Jaune. "Let's go. Leaving Ruby alone with your sister is just asking for trouble."

Jaune mumbled something under his breath as he followed her back to the living room, where they found Saphron and Ruby side by side on the couch. Ruby had a tablet in her lap while Saphron pointed things out on it excitedly. The girls shared a laugh and looked up as Terra approached.

"Someone's still sleepy huh?" Saphron said, standing and taking her son from Terra. "Let's get our baby bear some juice," she cooed as she turned to Jaune. "Grape's his favorite."

"Yeah yeah," Jaune groaned as he trudged off towards the kitchen. Ruby watched him go with a half-smile on her face, eyes lingering until he was out of sight. Was she checking him out? Terra glanced nervously at her wife. The look on Saphron's face made it clear she thought the same, but before she could strike Terra moved to cut her off.

"So! What are you showing her this time?" Terra asked, taking a seat next to Ruby to look at the tablet. It was a family picture, the entire Arc clan at a pond somewhere. A battle was being waged. Her father-in-law, waist deep in the water, grappled with the twins. The others were armed with water guns and other toys as they fought. A tiny Jaune watched from the sidelines, his mother carrying him on her hip.

Saphron joined them on the couch, taking the other spot next to Ruby. She glared briefly across at Terra for spoiling her fun but relented with a smile as she began bouncing Adrian gently on her knee to try to rouse him.

"He was a bit of a mama's boy," Saphron admitted before kissing her son on top of his head. "Just like somebody else."

"I think having two moms kinda guarantees he'll be a mama's boy," Ruby giggled. She lowered her voice conspiratorially and glanced towards the kitchen to make sure the coast was clear. "But Jaune _totally_ still is one."

"Oh? Spill!" Saphron whispered excitedly, scooting in closer. Terra rolled her eyes at that. Saphron could revert back to gossipy schoolgirl mode at the drop of the hat, even with her son in her arms.

"Welllll, we met on the first day at Beacon. I was having a pretty rough go of it, but he told me something that really helped," she said, smiling to herself. "'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' He said his mom taught him that. It was so dorky but it really helped, you know?"

_What was Mama Arc teaching her children?_ Terra thought cynically. _It's a miracle Jaune didn't get picked up by a windowless white van with "Free Candy" written on the side_.

Terra caught the gleam in Saphron's eye. "And that's when you started to fa-" she started, before Jaune's voice cut in from the kitchen.

"Where are the cups?" Jaune shouted. "And I'm not seeing any grape juice in here."

"To the left of the pantry!" Saphron shouted back. "Juice is in the door! So," whipping her head back to Ruby, "when did you two first k-"

"None of these cups have lids, Saph! And I think you're out of grape juice!"

Saphron growled as she bit her knuckle in frustration. She looked to Terra, pleading with her eyes, but Terra just shook her head. With a huff Saphron passed her son to Ruby and rose from the couch, stomping towards the kitchen.

Flustered, Ruby held the boy at arm's length. Her eyes darted between the child and his mother, panic starting to set in.

"First time? Don't worry, he won't bite. Well, he will if you give him something to bite," she joked.

"I, uh, just don't, uh," Ruby stammered, "I don't know how to, uh, _baby_."

"Relax," Terra urged. "He's not a Grimm. He'll get comfortable himself and you just make sure he doesn't fall off the couch and crack his head open on the table."

Terra saw Ruby's eyes widened in fear and groaned. "I'm _joking_. Here." She took Adrian, turned him around, and sat him properly in Ruby's lap. "Not brain surgery."

Her son giggled in delight as he leaned back into his new chair, looking up and reaching for Ruby's face. Ruby stiffened and leaned away from the boy's grasp.

"Don't like kids?" Terra asked.

"It's not that," she admitted, "I just never really dealt with them before." Adrian began pulling at the top of her corset, causing Ruby to squeak. She quickly went to hold the clothing in place when he switched his grip to her hands, laughing and tugging.

"Sorry," she mumbled ashamedly, unable to meet Terra's gaze.

Terra poked her son in the stomach, eliciting a squeal and a much needed distraction from Ruby.

"Don't be. I didn't like kids either until this guy here. They're gross and noisy and _grabby_," Terra chuckled. "He still is. But there's more to it too, but you'll figure that out one day."

"Figure what out?" Saphron interjected, sippy cup in hand. "Awwww, is Adrian hanging out with auntie Ruby?"

Ruby sighed in relief when Saphron handed the cup to the boy and he immediately went to town, leaning back into her once again but with both hands occupied by his drink. Terra watched as Ruby looked to Jaune as they both smiled awkwardly at each other.

_Guess I can lend a hand once in a while_, she thought, rising to her feet.

"Switch me spots, Jaune." Turning to Saphron, she asked, "How about one more picture?"

Jaune groaned but still followed her direction, plopping down next to Ruby.

"Sorry about this," Jaune mumbled.

"…just a picture," she said quietly. "No big deal."

Terra stood behind Saphron as she readied her scroll. "Okay you two, scooch in a little. Pretend like you like each other!" Saphron teased.

The two teens made no move to scooch anywhere, leaving a fairly obvious gap between them.

"Terra?" Saphron asked sweetly. "Could you help them please?"

Terra moved around to the back of the couch, leaning and reaching around until a hand was on each of their shoulders. "The sooner she gets what she wants the sooner you can run away," she whispered as she pulled them closer to each other.

Jaune and Ruby relented and moved in so their shoulders were pressed together. Saphron gave her the OK sign and Terra moved back to her side. They looked awkward, stiff, and red in the face, but she figured Saphron actually liked it that way. Adrian was happily wiggling in Ruby's lap, swinging his now empty cup in front of him.

"Here we go. _Oh Adriaaaan_," Saphron cooed, "Look at mommy! Look here! That's my boy! Picture time!"

Adrian waved his arms frantically, laughing like mad. "Big smiles from the happy family!" Saphron cheered. Terra to winced at her obviousness. "One, two, thr-!"

Their son suddenly whipped both hands upwards excitedly. The sippy cup caught Jaune in the mouth and his tiny fist landed squarely on Ruby's nose.

Both teens jerked back, hands going to their faces. Adrian just kept on flailing and giggling, worked into a fervor by Saphron, oblivious to the blows he had landed. Saphron started to laugh, nearly doubling over with humor. Terra peaked over her shoulder to see how the picture came out.

Saphron's timing couldn't have been more perfect. Jaune's eyes were wide as the cup made contact with his jaw and Ruby had one eye clenched as the boy socked her in the nose. Adrian himself smiled radiantly.

_Happy family indeed,_ Terra thought amusedly. _I'll give it to Saph, though. They are cute._

Saphron's laughter slowly died down as Terra looked towards her unfortunate victims. Ruby had gone stock-still and ashen-faced. Jaune's face crinkled in disgust as he leaned away from the girl.

"What's the matter?" Terra asked, looking between the two.

"I-I-I-I think he just…" Ruby stuttered.

Saphron snorted. "He just drop a bomb on you?"

Jaune nodded rapidly, fingers pinching his nose.

"Well Jaune, you know the drill." Jaune groaned at his sister's suggestion. "You can take Ruby with you, show her how it's done."

"C'mon Ruby," Jaune grunted as he swung to his feet. Ruby rushed to follow, holding Adrian out as far as she could in front of her.

"Thanks!" Saphron called after them sweetly. "It'll be good practice for when you guys have one of your o-HEY!"

Terra delivered a swift swat to her wife's rear to silence her.

"_Too hard?"_ Terra asked teasingly.

"Whatever." Saphron grumbled, rubbing the sore spot. "At least I'm not locking them in the closet together."


	5. Moving Forward

**AN: Takes place after episode 9.**

Jaune Arc sat alone in the park-turned-memorial and, for the first time since her passing, talked to his partner.

Resting at her feet, he told her everything that had happened since the Fall. The trials and triumphs of team RNJR, meeting Oscar (and Ozpin), the battle at Haven, and seeing RWBY back together again. And their time so far in Argus, where they found out the truth. He shared his weakness and failures as both team leader and friend, weakness he resolved to leave behind.

He joked about his "master plan" to steal an Atlesian aircraft – he cheated his way into Beacon, stealing from the world's largest military was the next natural step on his path to master criminal, right? They all looked at him like he was crazy. Well, everyone but Nora and Ruby. Nora thought the whole thing sounded like a hoot and Ruby threw in her support like she always did, though he wasn't sure if she actually thought it was a good idea or if she just wanted to spite her uncle.

Jaune chuckled quietly to himself and let the silence settle. For the first time since the Fall, he felt light. The weight that threatened to drive him into the dirt and the fist that crushed his heart were gone. He felt like he could breathe again. Ever since he met Pyrrha's…

Jaune opened his scroll and flipped through pictures from Beacon – him and his team dancing, Nora hovering menacingly over a sleeping Ren, Pyrrha and Ruby taking a combat pose in front of the statue in the courtyard, both of their teams sitting at their designated lunch table together, Pyrrha and himself waiting for class to start. On and on he scrolled, smiling at the memories. It hurt still, a small cold hole in his gut, but that pain was under a warmth he had only rarely felt since they started on the road to Mistral. Nora had told him to let Pyrrha's memory give him strength instead of sorrow and he thought it finally could.

He wanted to share those moments with that woman from earlier. He wanted to share the Pyrrha he knew, the girl who had given him legs to stand on and the strength to lift his sword. The girl who believed in him when no one else had. Pyrrha had always been there for him, for her team. And in turn he wanted to learn about the Pyrrha he never met. The girl before she became a huntress, before she was a champion, before she was called invincible. He wanted to sit down with that woman with his team, and with Ruby and her teammates, and let her know just how much Pyrrha had meant to them and how much better they were for having known her.

He wasn't sure he'd get the chance. The woman had left suddenly after just a short conversation. Maybe that was all she needed, and maybe all that he needed. They knew who the other was without needing to say and they had told each other the truths they each needed to hear. And that was enough.

At the very least he'd bring Ruby by Pyrrha's memorial tomorrow after their recon of the airfield. Ruby hid her pain better than the rest of them, but he knew she was hurting all the same. He would share that woman's words with her and maybe Ruby too could feel a little bit of that weight come off her shoulders.

Jaune finally came to her video. She stood there on their roof, broken moon and Beacon Tower glowing behind her. He took a steadying breath and tapped the screen once, bringing up various corner buttons. He chose the trash can icon.

_Delete?_

_Confirm – Cancel_

His thumb hovered in place and he fought back the urge to look back over his shoulder at her statue. He took another deep breath. He didn't need a video to see her face or to hear her voice. And as long as he stood with his friends – his family – sword in hand, he knew he would feel her there too, hand on his shoulder, giving him that extra bit of strength needed to stand firm. This wasn't goodbye.

_Confirm_

He heard Nora before he saw her, animated chatter cutting through the quiet night. Jaune stood and waited, back popping pleasantly as he attached Crocea Mors to his forearm. They rounded the corner, Nora pushing a flustered Oscar in front of her. Ren stood just to the rear, a small smile on his face. Jaune moved forward to meet them.

"I have delivered the prisoner as ordered, fearless leader!" Nora exclaimed, giving Oscar a friendly shove so he stumbled to a stop in front of Jaune.

"…wasn't gonna run off again…" Oscar grumbled under his breath. The boy straightened and smoothed out his new clothes, getting out every wrinkle. He seemed pretty proud of his new outfit. _Can't blame him,_ Jaune thought, grinning at him. _He looks good. Looks more like a huntsman than me, anyway._

"Thanks. I'll take it from here, guys," Jaune said, raising a hand to his teammates. Ren nodded and took a step back, waiting for Nora to join him.

"Don't wear yourself out, Oscar. Nora's No-Holds-Barred Boot Camp starts tomorrow!" she said forebodingly, cracking her knuckles for effect. "I'll make you see _hell_."

Oscar paled at that, shuffling away from the girl. Jaune laughed and gave him a supportive clap on the back.

Nora turned and practically crashed into Ren, hugging his arm and cozying up to his side. With another nod from Ren they were gone, walking off into the night. In the opposite direction from Saph's home, Jaune noted. He smiled to himself as he turned back towards the statue, opening up some distance between him and Oscar.

"You need a minute to limber up?" Jaune asked.

"I'm good." Oscar replied. "But I was gonna ask, why here? We passed by two places on the way that would have worked."

Jaune smiled up at his partner's statue one last time before turning to face Oscar, drawing his sword and extending the shield. "Because," he said simply, "I heard a hero trained here."

Oscar quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, extending his cane and taking it in a two-handed hold.

And just like he knew they would, Pyrrha's words came to him again.

_Shield up._

_Keep your grip tight._

_Don't forget to keep your front foot forward._

Jaune took his stance and grinned at his sparring partner.

"Ready?"

Oscar nodded, bringing his cane to bear.

"Go!"


End file.
